An Elsa and Jack Story: The beginning
by Ravyn22
Summary: Hi, the story is going to follow Elsa as she grows up, her meeting with jack frost, and events of rise of the guardians and Frozen, and the aftermath, where a darker more sinister evil waits to get one thing; Elsa. Will good prevail over Evil? What of Jack and Elsa? Who will come out of this alive? Though the story is slow, new chapters will be up a lot! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Long ago in Arendelle, princess Elsa was sleeping peacefully in her room. All was silent and peaceful, until when she felt something land on her. "ugh, go to bed Anna" Elsa grumbled at her her younger sister. "I can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" Anan whispered dramatically. Elsa chuckled to herself saying "Go play by yourself" as she pushed Anna off her. Anna jumped back on her and whispered "Wanna build a snowman?" Elsa smiled and got up. Anna grinned and they quickly ran out of their room and began to race downstairs. Elsa paused at the bottom to check if the coast was clear when she glanced outside the nearby window, amazed at how gigantic and bright the moon looked tonight. It was beautiful and truly made the sky look awake. "wow"...Elsa whispered. "Can we go?" Anna asked. "Oh! Yes, lets go!" Elsa whispered, then they raced into the ballroom.

* * *

"Do the thing!" Anna asked excitedly. Elsa grinned and with a wave of her hand, it began to snow in the room! Anna and Elsa chased each other around laughing gleefully, unaware of the figure watching them from the far side of the room. The thing slowly floated around them, observing them together as they ice skated around the room. What the girls didn't know, was that the thing had been following them for quite some time. Learning what they liked, what they kept secret, and most importantly, what they feared. Though he didn't pay much attention to Anna. She was a happy, sunshine child. And he hated it. No, the true fascination, was with Elsa. _What a remarkable young girl _he thought as he watched her make more snow. _So gifted, so talented, so fearless….I do think its time for a change._ The figure laughed darkly as he floated closer. Anna had began to jump around the room "Elsa! Catch!" Elsa laughed and began to make snow piles for her to jump on, one after another. Anna began to jump faster and faster, and Elsa kept up with her increasing speed. _Hmmmm, time to have some fun._ The figure laughed as he touched the where Elsa's heart was. Elsa, unable to see it kept making the snow piles when suddenly, she felt frightened. What if I can't keep up with Anna? "Anna, slow down!" Elsa yelled. "Catch me Elsa!" Anna yelled happily, unaware of her sister's cry as she jumped as hard and high as she could. Desperately Elsa threw ice toward Anna, connecting with her head and knocking her backwards onto the floor with a BANG.

* * *

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed, rushing to her sisters side. The figure laughed gleefully, feeding off the girl's fear. _MMM fear...it's been so long since i've had it, it's delicious. I knew she be a perfect human to feed off of. _He licked his lips as he continued to feel the power of the fear in the girl. BOOM. "Elsa!, what have you done! Anna!, she's ice cold." The king and queen knelt to their youngest daughter. "It was a accident!" Elsa cried. "I know where to go." The king said quickly, lifting anna and racing to find his horse and visit the trolls. The figure traveled with them, increasing the fear in the King's, Queen's, and Elsa's heart as they talked to the trolls. _"Lock her away…."_ The figure whispered into the kings ear. _"She's dangerous…." _it whispered in the queen's ear. The king and Queen, so influenced by the voice of fear, only listened to half of what the trolls said, which involved the trolls saying that Elsa needs to control her powers or she will cause danger. The troll then saved Anna, but removed her memories of Elsa's powers. The figure floated to Elsa and filled her heart with fear, whispering to her about how she could never control her powers, she'll hurt Anna. After the meeting with the trolls and Anna's cure, the king returned to the castle and closed the front gate, so Elsa would never leave or see the world.

* * *

Elsa, back in her room after watching the gates closed, locked her door when Anna knocked. "Go away Anna." She choked and ran to her bed and sobbed into the pillows, feeling alone and depressed._Don't worry Elsa, i'm here for you..._the figure whispered as it fed off her fear. _I'll always be here for you…._


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Figure P.O.V

Over the next three of months, Elsa began to feel more and more frightened of herself, due to the unseeable creature stalking after her. One fateful night though, Elsa crawled into bed, hoping to find bliss in her dreams. Maybe I can at least control my powers in my dreams she thought optimistically; dozing off quickly. _Damn….._the thing though as it stared at her. _If I could only get into her head further, my power would grow more...maybe I could...no it's impossible...is it?_ The creature hid and waited all night for the one thing that could change everything for him, the Sandman.

* * *

Sandman's P.O.V

Sandman was doing his usual runs, going to as many kids as he could to give them lovely dreams, especially the ones having troubles because Dreams are where the children could be free and work out their issues, which everyone needs. In a plane made of dream dust, Sandman was crossing the world at rapid speed when he sensed one child was in grave danger. Acting quickly, he jumped out of the plane and skydived down toward a huge castle and rolled into a room. Jumping up, he slowly crept around the room. _Why does this room feel so….dark?_ Sandman slowly made his way to the the girls bed, felt her head. Ahh! Pulling his hand back quickly, Sandman stared at the young girl in the bed. _How can she be in such darkness?_ Gently, he flowed some golden dream dust over the girl's head and sprinkled it on her. Her dreams became light and happy, making Elsa smile in her sleep. Sandman smiled back, and, remembering how many kids he had left to help, zipped out of the room and flew away in the golden plane, leaving a small trail of dream dust after it.

* * *

Figure P.O.V

The figure, after witnessing the whole event, stepped out from the shadows when the little golden man finally left. Approaching a sleeping Elsa, he stared curiously at the dream above her head. _I wonder…._hesitantly, he poked the lovely golden dream, and smiled gleefully as it began to change to a the one thing everyone hates; a brutal nightmare. Elsa began to squirm, tossing this way and that in her sleep. _This, this changes everything! I don't have to follow and influence fear in one person at a time anymore, I could actually create it! _He began to pace, _but to achieve this power, i'll have to be careful, can't let those stupid guardians know what i'm up to until its too late. _He glanced out the window, _that Sandman is wasteful, look at all the dust he just leaves floating about! If I collect enough dust and learn to control it, I could get fear from more people than just this child! Yes!_ He turned toward Elsa, and smiled. _This could work, I can finally take back the world, because of you._ He slowly bent down, "I'll see you in the morning" he whispered and kissed Elsa on her head, vanishing as she sat up screaming.

* * *

Elsa P.O.V

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Elsa screamed, sat up quickly, and scanned the room, looking for the ice and darkness that had chased her through out the night. She slowly began to calm down when her door burst open. "AHHH!"Elsa dove back under the covers. "Elsa?!" _Don't hurt me don't hurt me don't..wait.._she peeked over her bed covers. "Mommy!" She jumped out of bed and ran to her mom. "Baby, what happened?" Elsa began to explain the nightmare as her mom tucked her back into her bed. "Honey, your fine, alight? Nothing is gonna get you, and we will help you to learn to control your powers, just give it some time, ok?" Elsa nodded sadly, trying to not let her mom down. "Now let me tell you a story while you go back to sleep." Elsa nodded and snuggled back into bed. "Our story begins with a boy named Jack Frost..". _Jack Frost?_ Elsa thought as she fell into a deep and for once, peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Hope

Figure P.O.V

The sun slowly started to rise as as the figure made its way back to Elsa's room. He smiled as he saw Elsa looking exhausted. _I didn't realize the nightmare was that powerful…. hmmm_. The figure floated and sat next to the sleeping Elsa, watching her carefully. _If I want to get more power, then i'll have to follow Sandman day and night to gather the dust, which means i'll have to leave for a while… _He gently extended his hand and touched the young girls faced, fascinated at she cringed away from him even as she slept. _I'll be back as soon as I can, don't forget to fear, _the creature then stood up, looked at Elsa one last time, then raced away in the shadows.

* * *

Elsa P.O.V

"Don't forget to…." mmm? Elsa sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes and head as she looked around her room. _I thought I heard something_….."Hello?" When nothing answered, Elsa shrugged and stretched in her bed. _That was the worst sleep ever _she thought as she slide out of bed. _I could've swore I heard someone… but then again, who'd want to be near me? _Elsa sighed, and After getting dressed in a simple blue gown, Elsa ran out of her room to her parents room.

* * *

"Elsa!" The king and queen exclaimed as she ran into their room. "Honey, you can't go running around like that!" The king said sternly. Elsa grew confused. "Why not?" "Because you can't control your powers yet. We can't afford you hurting someone." Oh….Elsa said quietly. The king softened, then smiled. "I have a gift for you." Elsa perked up. "Really!?" The king and queen laughed as her eyes grew big. "Yes honey, here you go." The king knelt down and handed her a small present. Elsa quickly opened the gift and gasped. Inside, laid a pair of gloves, colored the deepest sea blue with fine, careful detail around the ends. "They're so pretty! Thank you!" After Elsa quickly slide them on, the king gently took her hand. The gloves are not just for looks, but they're to help control your powers. " "Really?" "Yes, see, he took her hand gently, conceal it, don't feel it." Elsa nodded, repeating it in her head as if it was some password she needed to memorize. "Alright honey, I have to go. Remember what I told you, ok"? Elsa nodded quickly. The king kissed her head, then the queen, and left the room quickly. "Mommy?" "Yes?" Whose jack frost?" The queen laughed. "You didn't hear the story at all from yesterday?" Elsa shook her head. "Well, why don't we go research him then?" Elsa nodded and walked with her mom to the library.

* * *

Opening the tall doors, Elsa smiled at the familiar sight. The gigantic room, filled to the brim with books all over the world. _So much knowledge and adventures to be had.._Elsa giggled. _I hope jack's interesting._ Her mom gracefully floated to the folklore section of the library and looked over the shelves for the book. "ah, here we are" the queen handed Elsa a book titled _Lore of the world _"Here darling, this story is full of tales and songs about every mysterious being out there. I hope you enjoy them." "I will, thanks mom!" Elsa hugged her mother and ran back to her room with the book clutched to her chest gleefully. _Maybe there will be someone like me…_

* * *

And so, Elsa began to read the book, interested by the tales, but not happy. _Santa, tooth fairy, sandman, trolls, goblins, easter bunny, leprechauns...is there no one with a story like mine? _Elsa flipped through the book when something caught her eye. _A song?_ "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose….." _Jack frost? Nipping at your nose….frost... snow! _Elsa's eyes widened at the revelation that this character may control snow or frost and let a whoop of joy. _Someone like me! He might not be real, but at least there is someone who may be like me! _Elsa slammed the book closed and ran to look out the window, staring at the colorful leaves from the trees that covered the ground like a blanket. _And fall is almost over! If he is real, he should show up sometime during winter, right? _Elsa then ran to the queen, repeating the same question to her. "He might honey, but don't be disappointed if he doesn't show." "He will!I'll find him!" Elsa exclaimed as she raced down the hall back to her, making sure to avoid people. She climbed up to her window and stared out the window. "Please be real.." she whispered to herself, and began her search for the mysterious Jack Frost.


	4. Chapter 4: Misunderstandings

Elsa's P.O.V

Elsa began her search for the mysterious Jack Frost immediately, researching him and constantly bothered her mother about it. "There's nothing else I can tell you about Jack Frost! Now go play or something dear please, i'm trying to focus." Elsa became desperate, for it was already December. The cold had arrived, and the first snow had already fallen. _What if he doesn't come?...NO! There must be a way! _Elsa quickly ran out of her room to go to the library, but instead ran smack into Anna. "Ow!' "Ughhh" Elsa and Anna had fallen to the floor and it took Elsa a minute to realize who she had hit. Oh my gosh, Anna! Elsa recoiled from her sister, trying to put distance between them. "ughhh...Elsa?" Anna looked up at her. "Elsa! I was just coming to see if you wanted to play! There's enough snow to build a-" I don't have time, i'm busy, Elsa said hurriedly, turning to leave. But when she looked back, she froze. It had been a while since she had seen her sister, and the look of sadness in her eyes, the way she looked trying to hold back tears. _Don't do it… _Elsa thought, but her feet were already carrying her to Anna, and she helped her up. I'm sorry Anna, I'm just on an important mission, and I have to complete as soon as possible. "Oh.." Anna sighed. "Wait!" She exclaimed, her face brightening. _Oh no_. "What if I help you with your mission?!" You wouldn't like it, it's boring Elsa said quickly. "And we can spend time together and hangout and maybe build a snowman later and.." Anna rambled excitedly. _Crap, what now? _Elsa looked at Anna's excited face and couldn't help herself. _She's not the only one lonely...and I could use the help. _Ok, OK! Elsa almost held up her hands but quickly shoved them in her pockets. She looked down nervously, but Anna didn't seem to notice. You can help me. Just this once. "YAY! THANK YOU ELSA!" Anna hugged Elsa swiftly, making Elsa stiffen. "So what's the mission? Are we ninjas!?" Elsa couldn't help but smile. No, we're looking for a magical being called Jack Frost Elsa whispered. Anna's eyes widened. "Magical? Reaalllly?" She drawed out. Yes, so it's gotta be secret, no telling mom, ok? "But-" Promise? Elsa held out her pinky. Anna smiled, "ok!, Pinky promise!" Elsa quickly put her hands in her pocket after the promise, and ushered Anna to the library, explaining to her now eight year old sister what she had discovered.

* * *

"He can make snow? Thats so cool!" Anna exclaimed. Shh don't be so...it is? Elsa Look at her sister quizzically. "Yeah! Endless snow! Endless snowmen!" Anna twirled and sighed dreamily. "It'd be awesome." Elsa smiled. I forget how much she liked it when I did the thing...Elsa shuddered at the memory of hitting Anna. "Elsa?" Anna said, looking concerned. I'm fine. Anyway, I've tried everybody I could think of and asked everyone I could (_which was no one she_ sighed mentally) but I have no idea. "Hmmm" Anna began to rub her chin and think. Elsa tried not to burst out laughing. "What if we wait outside!?" What!? Elsa said, Mortified. "Yeah! What if he's like Santa and he can only come at a certain time? We can just wait outside with a bag and catch him!" Anna said excitedly and began jumping up and down. "And then we can have snow forever!" Anna started rambling again. _She's right, the best place to look for him is outside, but_...she looked toward the window. _Will mom even let me out? Especially with Anna? I doubt it. But shes never said otherwise. I can't see people, but she never said anything about outside. Plus, theres hardly anyone here anyway. _Your right Anna. Anna look surprised. "I am?" Elsa laughed. Yes, we'll go outside and wait for him to show. "When?!" Now. Go get ready. I'll meet you out there, ok? "Ok!" Anna ran out. _Please let this go well. No powers, just waiting to find a magical being. Conceal, don't feel. _ Elsa then ran to her room.

* * *

After dressing appropriately, making sure to wear a hoodie that she could hide in, Elsa opened her window and snuck outside, then ran to the doors and waited for her sister. It didn't take long. "Elsa! What now?" I'm not sure. We're outside, which is his element, but how to draw him out… "Snowball fights!" What? Elsa turned and watched her sister furiously building a mound of snow. "Maybe if we use his snow, he'll get mad and come join us!" Uhh Anna, I don't think- *Splat* Elsa fell back into the snow. Anna! She sat up furiously, wiping the snow off her face while Anna laughed. "Come on Elsa!" Anna please Elsa said sadly. I don't want to hurt you. "It's just snow! It might draw him out!" Anna reminded. Elsa shifted uncomfortably. _Nothing bad's happened for a while...and it's snow. As long as I conceal it, don't feel it, I'll be fine. And if something happens, i'll shove my hands in the snow._ Elsa knew this plan was stupid, but she was desperate for a teacher and wanted to spend time with her sis. Ok Anna, you're on! Elsa yelled as she scrambled behind a tree for cover. For the next hour, the two sister had the snowball fight. Elsa always made sure to miss Anna with her throws, and every time she felt her powers surging, she dove to the ground, hoping that the snow hid whatever her powers did. Soon there was a lot of snow in the courtyard. The girls fell over laughing when they heard a scream. "ANNA!" The girls looked up. _Oh no_. "Mom?" Anna asked. The queen ran past Elsa to Anna, picking her up from the ground and brushed the snow off her clothes. "Anna! Are you okay?! You fell! Your covered in snow! Your fingers are blue!"The queen cried, rubbing Anna's fingers quickly. "Mommy, I'm fine" Anna said quickly. Elsa stood up and hurried over to Anna. Why didn't you- "Stay Back Elsa!" The queen commanded. Elsa drew back in shock. Mom? Elsa asked. "Mom! Don't yell at Elsa! I took my gloves off so I could throw snowballs better." Anna tried explaining. "YOU WERE THROWING SNOW AT EACH OTHER!?" The queen almost shrieked. "Its just a snowball fight mom! We've had them plenty of times before, right Elsa?" Anna said, turning to her sister. Elsa stood frozen as the queen stared at her with a look she couldn't place. You never said I couldn't see her, or that I could go outside...Elsa tried but her voice died in her throat as the queen's gaze hardened. "Get inside. Both of you. Now." "But mom-" "NOW!" The queen yelled, her face turning red with rage. The girls looked in shock at their mother, then ran inside. "I'm sorry Elsa! I didn't mean to get you in trouble!" Anna cried. It's- Elsa started but Anna already ran into her room. Not your fault...Elsa whispered. Elsa walked to her room and sat on her bed, waiting to face the queen.

* * *

She didn't have to wait long. "Elsa!" The queen began as she stormed into her room. "What in the world were you thinking!?" I was tr- "Nevermind! I don't care the reason. You could've hurt Anna!" But I didn't! Elsa cried. "You risked her again to yours powers" the Queen spat, looking disgusted as she said the were powers. Elsa felt herself tearing up._ Don't...cry.._she sniffled. The queen turned back to Elsa and softened. "Elsa…...Darling", she managed as she sat next to her. "You can't risk Anna like that. Do you know what would happen? We wouldn't be able to protect you! The world is cruel, and the people for anything to blame its problems on. If people found out what you could do, the whole family would be put at risk. I can't have that." The queen sighed and looked out towards the window. "I wanted better for the both of you. But it seems I must take action further." She faced Elsa again. _Don't _Elsa pleaded. "Elsa, you can no longer spend time with your sister like that. You can see her at dinner and her birthday. No other time." The queen said sternly. Elsa sat still as a statue, feeling the cold from the snow that clung her earlier. "It won't be forever, but this is how it needs to be now." The queen explained. Elsa tried to say something, anything, but her throat had tightened like she was being choked, so she numbly nodded. The queen got up to leave and paused in the doorway. "I'm sorry darling, but you need to learn." The queen closed her door. Elsa sat there on her. She didn't move. She didn't breathe. Time passed to slowly. It felt like hours, though it may have been only five seconds. She stood up and released and shaky breath. _No, I won't feel. Conceal, don't feel_...She could feel herself breaking, like a crack in glass. _I have to get out of here! _Elsa blew out her candle, made her bed look like someone was sleeping, and scrambled out the window in her (she changed before the queen arrived). Running through the courtyard, Elsa looked for the small hole in the wall her parents failed to notice all these years and crawled through to the the outside, which was hesitated,_ it's so dark….the moons even coming out… _she felt a sob bubble in her chest. She swallowed it. I have to get away before I lose it! Elsa ran as fast as the wind through the woods, not stopping, not caring. She had to get away.

* * *

Man In Moon's P.O.V

The Man in the Moon climbed the sky up to his seat, and turned to face the world. Looking down, smiled at the sight of the world's children. Most were happy, smiling, dreaming peacefully. _My guardians have doing a good job…_.the Moon thought. Then he saw something peculiar. _What is she doing?_ He leaned forward from his chair and watched as the blessed child ran through the woods. _She's at risk alone like that, and with so much power...someone needs to watch her._ The moon smiled. _I know just the boy…_

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

Jack Frost was having a good night. He was riding the wind at full speed, way above the clouds. "WOOHOOO!" He yelled, laughing. It had been a good day. He helped kids have snowballs, made a pond's surface freeze, and had an enjoyable day. But the night was still young, and he couldn't help but sense there was something he still needed to do. _But what? _Suddenly the wind took up speed and whisked him away. "Hey! Wind what's going on?" Jack yelled, but the wind paid him no mind. Jack continued his bumpy ride till he suddenly stopped in midair. "Hey! Wind where are…" Jack looked around at the land he was in. Its beautiful here. The ocean was calm,and there was a town nestled right next to the coast. The woods surrounded the other sides, and right in the middle sat a giant castle. The snow gleamed from the moonlight, making the whole kingdom glisten in the night. Jack looked up at the moon. "Got anything to say tonight?" He asked, knowing there would be no answer. The moon just stared down at him. "Yeah, I didn't so" Jack sighed. "Well, at least its somewhere new. I wonder what…" Jack trailed off as something caught his eye. Not something, someone._ A little kid? Running through the woods at this time of night? _Jack thought. _This seems odd. I'm not even sure if I can help_…..he watched the kid stumble and fall._ But I can't just leave this kid alone in the woods. _ "Wind! Let's go!" Jack yelled, and he flew at amazing speed toward the kid and unknowingly, his destiny.


	5. Chapter 5: The First meeting

Elsa's P.O.V

Night had fallen, and the moon had climbed into the sky, shining brilliantly. The fresh snow glinted in the light, and all was silent. Except for Elsa whose cries shattered the peace as she raced through the snow. _How could I be so stupid! _I thought angrily. _To think I could ever have a moment with Anna, with anyone! _I went to wipe my tears away, but tripped over a root instead, sending me crashing into the snowy ground with a THAWK. I laid there for a second, then pushed myself onto my knees, and screamed in frustration. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?" My question echoed through the woods, only silence answering her plea. I sniffled, then buried my face into my hands. "What am I supposed to do..?" I asked again to no one.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

I rode the wind, following the little girl. _What am I doing? I can't do anything. Can't talk to her, or hug her. She can't even see me…_ I thought bitterly. _No one can see me…_ I stopped then shook my head. _Ugh, come on! This isn't about you! Come on jack, there's gotta be something you can do! _"Gasp" I quickly looked down; the little girl had tripped. I wasted no time zooming down to her, landing softly behind her. I went to touch her back, but pulled back right before. _That won't work _I thought frustrated. _What should I do? _He watched as she sat up up slowly to her knees. I slowly walked closer to her to see if she was injured, but stopped dead when she screamed. _Oh god…_ It was a knife to my ear, plunging straight through my skull. I stood frozen, in shock. "What am I supposed to do..?" The girl asked as she buried her hands in her face. I knew what to do.

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V:

I sat there numbly, ready to just lay back in the snow, when suddenly the breeze picked up. I slowly looked up, and I stared in shock. Snow had started to fall, But unlike normal snow, the snowflakes were larger than normal. I started to panic at first. _Is...is this me!? _I stared at her hands. Nothing was appearing in front of them, and I didn't feel any surge of power like sI normally did. I sighed with relief, then looked up again with curiosity. Slowly standing up, I gazed at the snowflakes in wonder. Then gasped with delighted when I realized each snowflake had a different shape. Clubs, spades, stars, and hearts! I began follow one heart in particular, smiling softly. Just when I was about to grab it, it darted right out of my hand! My eyes widened and I reached out again to catch it, and gasped as it flurried away. "Hey!" I laughed. "Come back here!" Me and the snowflake began to run around, where I eventually chased it to a snowy meadow. I stopped to catch a breath, then began to laugh. "This is incredible!" I declared as the snow shapes seemed to dance around her. I couldn't help but grin, but soon began to ponder. _How is this possible? There's no way this is normal, so it must be enchanted! But who else can do this sort of magic? Unless…_"...Jack Frost?"

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

I froze. _Did...did she say? _"Jack Frost?" The girl whispered, looking around. My heart began to race. _She said it again! _I dropped down from the tree I had been perched in, landing in the clearing. _She said, you said… _I jogged to her, but stopped as she turned around to face me, her eyes widening. "Jack Frost?"she asked breathlessly. "Thats right! Bu-but that's me!"I laughed."That's my name!" I paced in a circle, then faced her. "You said my name" I whispered softly as I stared at her. Then I noticed how she still stood there, gawking at me. "Wait, can..can you hear me?" The girl nodded hesitantly. "Can...can you see me?" I asked, taking a step toward her. The girl slowly nodded again, and my heart stopped. "She sees me". I breathed, seeing how her blue eyes gazed at him. Suddenly, my heart went from dead flat to trying to escape my chest. "SHE SEES ME!" I whooped, doing a backflip, and landing i a crouched position. The girl gasped and stared to run toward me, but paused a few feet away from me when she realized I wasn't hurt. "Sorry," I said with a grin. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm just, i'm so, I-" I laughed again and stood up, brushing the snow off my pants. "Did...did you just make it snow?" The girl asked. "Yes!" I replied,and began walking toward her. "Did you like it? I noti-" I froze as she jerked away from me. "You swear?" She asked again with a fierce look in her eyes. I smiled and stooped down so we could be eye level. "I promise it was me, and I don't break my promises." She looked at me doubtfully."Here, watch" I whispered. I gently pointed my staff toward the snow and began to draw. In the corner of my eye, I watched her lean forward to look, but didn't come any closer. When I finished, I took in a deep breath and place his hands in front of the drawing. "Time for a little fun" he smiled.

* * *

Elsa's

I gasped as the slowly, the snow began to shift a little. I leaned in a little closer, then screamed as something popped out of the snow like a daisy. I fell backwards and began to quickly rub my eyes to see what it was. The thing bounded over to me, and my jaw dropped open. It was a puppy! Made of snow! I laughed delightedly as it ran over to to me, proceeding to lick lick me to death. "Hey now, we want her human, not a popsicle" jack laughed. I giggled at the cute puppys face and kissed it gently on the nose. The pup gave me a lopsided grin, then bounded off into the woods. I watched it run off, then looked up at Jack. "Your amazing!" I smiled. Jack grinned back and offered his hand to me, which I took. As I stood up, I took in Jack's appearance. He was tall, compared to her anyway. He was wearing leather capris with a blue hoodie. His hair, short and messy, was as pale as the moon, and his skin was ghostly pale, but somehow didn't look unhealthy. In fact, his whole being seemed to be brimming with energy and life. Especially his eyes, that were a brilliant pale blue. Elsa could feel herself slightly blush and she looked down then back up. Jack had stopped right in front of her and got down on his knees so they'd be height level. "So" He started but chuckled nervously. "You seem to know me, but I don't know you. What's your name?" he asked pleasantly. _He..he doesn't know! He thinks i'm normal! _"Elsa" she said slowly. "What a pretty name". I smiled shyly, but then shook my head. _Get a hold of yourself! You've been looking for this guy! Now here he is! _I cleared her throat, then stood up a bit straighter, making sure to directly look in Jack's eyes. "Jack?" I started. "Yes?' He asked with a gentle smile. I faltered. "Ummm...could…" I felt my voice died and I sighed frustratedly. _What is wrong with me!? He can help and i'm afraid to tell him! _"Elsa?!" Jack exclaimed. I quickly looked at him. "WHAT!?" I asked, glancing around. "You're only wearing a nightgown!? And no shoes?! Jack said shocked. _Oh my god _ I turned as red as a rose. "The cold...is doesn't bother me much.." she said with a shoulder shrug. _WOW great way to play that off _I thought bitterly.. Jack looked at her quizzically, but then chuckled softly. "How old are you, if I may ask?" "11!" She replied, proud. "Well, for someone so young, you are very tough." Jack said kindly. "However, you probably should head home. Wouldn't want to risk you getting sick." Elsa numbed at the thought of home. _I don't want to go home….but he's right. I'm not sure how strong i am against the cold, even if I can control it…_ "Would you want a ride home?" "Huh?" Elsa blinked. "I can escort you home, if you wish" Jack said. Elsa glanced around at the woods. She couldn't recall the way she came, and the woods were looking ominous now. "I would deeply appreciate it...if it's not too much trouble!" she said quickly. "None at all little miss." Jack said dramatically. "However, you'll have to trust me a bit" he said as he strolled around in the snow. "My way of travel is a bit different than yours" he smirked. I crossed my arms and studied him. He casually leaned on his staff and mirrored my arms. "What'cha say?" He offered his hand out to me. _I've got to start trusting someone…._"Alright, but you have to promise me you'll take me home, in one piece" she added. Jack bowed dramatically again, "you have my word". I nodded and slowly reached out and took his hand. It was surprisingly warm to mine, and comforting. Jack gently squeezed my hand and pulled my close to him. "Ready?" "As I'll ever be" I muttered. "Alrighty then, WIND! TAKE US HOME!" Jack called. Suddenly, a huge gust came at them and there feet left the ground.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

We quickly flew up into the sky above the trees, whizzing past the landscape below us. Elsa looked like she was on the urge of screaming again, so I squeezed her hand tightly. She looked over at me fearfully. "WE'LL BE ALRIGHT, I PROMISE, REMEMBER?" I yelled over the wind. Elsa blinked, but nodded. I smiled and quietly asked the wind to slow down a bit. It did and we began a more relaxed way. I always enjoyed the speed, the rush. But Elsa seemed to calm down, and soon was smiling, even laughing. I felt happiness spread through me, and let out a holler. We soon came to a town with a huge castle. I waited for the wind to slow down, but was surprised when it floated us down to a window in a castle. "Wait, you live in the castle!? Are you a princess or something?" I joked as we landed. Elsa looked away. "Wait you are? That's so cool! I've never met a princess before!" Elsa looked back up at him. "You really think i'm cool?!" Elsa asked quietly "Of course! You can see me and you're a princess! Not that not being a princess is bad, but it is pretty cool to be friends with one." I said as I opened the window and lifted her inside. She stared at him. "What?" He asked slowly. _Did I say something wrong? _ Her eyes began to slowly get watery. _Oh no! What did I do?! Great job Jack _I thought angrily. "You..you consider me a friend?" She sniffed. I looked at her confused. "Of course I do." I said slowly. I watched in a panic as tears began to run down her face. "Hey, hey, hey" I knelt down in front of her, and gently brushed away some of her tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just, well.." I stumbled over my words. "I think you're pretty cool. And I would love to be your friend. But if you don't want to be-" Elsa suddenly threw her arms around my neck and began to cry into his shoulder. "Elsa… " I said surprised. I held her tight. _I need to get her to her bed, she probably freezing _I thought bitterly. I scooped her up and carried her to her bed, setting her down gently. I brushed away some more tears and she smiled at me. I finally felt like I could breathe again and smiled back at her. Though now, I had questions on my mind. "Elsa...do you wanna talk about why you were in the woods in the first place?' I asked gently. "I...I.." her eyelids had started to droop. "Hey, we can talk about it later, ok?" Elsa nodded as she started to snuggle into her bed covers. "I'm gonna go start a fire, be right back ok?" Elsa yawned. I chuckled and quickly made my way to the fireplace. As I started the fire, I looked around at her room. Strangely, there were no toys. No stuffed animals, or drawings. Nothing fun. The walls were beautifully painted with snowflakes, but other than that, the room was just very….blue. "Hey…..jack?" Elsa asked sleepily. "Yeah?" I asked, making my way over to her. "Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked hesitantly. "If you want, then absolutely." I replied. "Hooray" she smiled drowsily. "Goodnight Jack…." Elsa mumbled. I gently brushed away some hairs from her face and stood up, making my way to the window. I looked back at the strange girl. "Good night Elsa. I don't why you can see me, or how. But I'm glad" I whispered. I quickly ducked out the window, and quietly closed the window. "Wind, let go home." The wind swept me into the sky, and as I flew across the sky, I only had one thing on my mind. _Please don't forget me…._


	6. Chapter 6: Snow Day

Elsa's P.O.V

I felt warm as I slowly opened my eyes to a new day. After stretching lazily, I sat up in my bed, seeing that the cause of the warmth was the fire in my fireplace. _That's odd...I don't usually light a fire. _I slid out of bed to investigate but froze when I heard "Good morning". I spun toward the window to see a guy with a charming smile "Jack Frost!" I yelled as I ran to the window. Jack laughed as I opened it and beckoned him to come in. He climbed through and sat at my desk chair. "You came back!" I grinned. "I was gonna wait but I already have most of my work done for the moment so I thought I'd stop by…..Sorry if I scared you" he said sheepishly. "Not at all"."Elsa!" My mother yelled. _Oh no _I thought as I began to panic. "Hide!" I hissed as I closed my window. Jack, with an amused smile, stood up and moved to where he was behind the door. I was about to protest when my mother barged in. "Good morning Mother" I said sweetly, trying to maintain control. "Elsa! Are you alright!?" She said rushing toward me. "I heard you yell and I...well...I wanted to make sure you were ok." She choked. I stared in shock. "You were worried?" I asked hesitantly. "Of course! I was afraid someone broke in to hurt you!" She cried, hugging me tightly. I almost cried tears of joy, but was to busy trying to control my powers. I could feel the prickling of cold at the tips of my fingers. "Mom, I'm ok, but I need my gloves" I whispered urgently. My mother quickly removed herself from me and helped me search for my gloves. I could feel Jack's questioning gaze bearing into the back of my head as I searched. _I'll have to tell him soon. If I had an accident…._"Here dear" my mother said as she handed me my gloves. I quickly slipped them on. "Thanks" I smiled. My mother nodded but kept her distance from me. I tried to hide the hurt, so I took in a deep breath and looked up to realize Jack was standing right next to my mother.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

I watched the exchange between Elsa and her Mom curiously. At first it had started out nice and normal. Then out of nowhere, a tension was put on them. _What's with the gloves? _I thought as Elsa slipped them on as if to shield them from the outside world. I thought things would relax then, but her Mom went from warm hearted to cold. She made sure to maintain distance from her daughter, watching her with weary eyes. Elsa tried to act normal, but with me being alive for a long time, especially when no one can see you, gives you plenty of time to observe people. Thus, what a normal breath would mean to other people, showed me the hurt and sadness she tried to hide from her face. I could feel anger rising up inside me. _I have to fix this. I'm not sure why her mom's acting this way, but Elsa shouldn't be sad like this. Especially this early in the morning! _I smiled determinedly. _Let's have a little fun_

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V

I almost died right there when he stood right next to her. I waited for my mother to notice and scream. But she didn't. _What? _I looked at him confused as he started to wave his hands in front of her face and she still did not react. "Elsa" My mother started. "I understand that you're only 10…" my mother began lecturing me. "I thought thought she was 11" Jack said loudly. I stared at him with panic. But my mother just drilled on with her opinion. Jack walked toward me casually saying "Don't worry, if you don't believe in me, you won't see me." He turned toward my mother. "RIGHT MOM!? He yelled. My mother just continued on with her speech. I smiled at Jack. "Elsa? Are you paying attention?" "Yes" I said quickly hiding my smile. Jack grinned mischievously and started to to do cartwheels around the room, then juggling my toys, all while my mother kept on with her lecture. I almost died again, but that was from trying to keep in my laughter. Jack then snuck behind my mother and started making face and mimicking her movements. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laughed but felt it quickly die in my throat as my mother stared at me harshly. I looked down at the floor, trying to avoid her gaze. "Do you think its funny? Scaring people? I thought someone came in to hurt you, and there where would we be? The castle in danger, because of you! First the snow incident the other day and now screaming for no reason? Are you trying to put us all in danger?" My mother asked. I saw Jack stare at her in shock, but I felt nothing but numb. No I whispered. "Good. Then you will stay in your room today as punishment" the queen sighed. "You know I don't like doing this, but you can't keep doing this. You must learn the consequences of your actions" my mother said sternly. I simply stared at her and nodded. "Call for the maid if you're hungry or such" my mother said as she left my room and closed the door. " Whats her problem!?" Jack asked. "Fear" I whispered.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

I can be so stupid. I was glad to see Elsa smile and laugh, but wasn't thinking of what her mom would do when she did. Even then, I didn't think it would be that bad. I couldn't believe she said those things, to her own daughter. I was pissed, but to shocked to say anything. I waited for Elsa to stand up for herself, or say something. But all she did was shut down, I literally saw the light in her eyes dim and die as she answered her mother in a monotone voice. "What her problem!?" I asked frustrated. "Fear" she whispered. I turned toward Elsa and watched her sulk off to her bed and lay down. _Damn it Jack. Gotta make this right. This is your faul- _ "It's not your fault Jack". I looked up in surprise. Elsa was buried in her covers so I made my way around to where I could see her face through the blankets. I smiled a bit _shes looks like a little seel, its cute_. I quickly shook my thoughts when she spoke up again. "I'm sorry you saw that. She's not a bad mom" Elsa said tiredly. I sat on her bed and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry I made you laugh" "It's alright, it was nice to laugh." Elsa said with a smile. "Besides, i'm getting kind of used to this anyway" she sighed. I looked at her confused. "Fear" she said again, looking at me sadly. I wanted to ask but could tell Elsa was done talking about it. "Well, I will never be afraid of you." Elsa glanced at me. "Really?" she asked. "I promise" I said, holding a hand out. She smiled and took my hand, finally emerging from her blankets. "Well, I understand if you wanna go" she said sadly. "Why would I go?" "Because i'm trapped in my room, which is boring." she said tiredly. "Hey! Doesn't mean we can't have fun!" I said determinedly. Elsa raised her eyebrow. "Alright, what's your plan?" I gestured to her door. "We can go exploring your awesome castle" I said. "The doors locked." Elsa replied. "Not if I do this." I quickly formed a key to match her door, and opened it easily. Elsa stared shocked, and I tried to suppress a grin. _She's got a good smile_. What if my mother comes back?" she asked hesitantly. "I'll make sure your here before that" I held my hand out again. "Come on princess, i've never seen the inside of a castle before." Elsa looked around her room nervously, then back at me. I nodded to her softly. She took in a deep breath and took my hand, and followed me out to the corridor. "So, will you give me a grand tour mademoiselle?" I said dramatically. Elsa giggled and nodded. "This way, sir!" She said excitedly as she tugged n my hand.

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V

I showed him most of the castle without getting caught somehow. It was wonderful to have someone to talk to without being afraid. Everything was going great, until I took him to the library, which was empty, until Anna skipped in. "ELSA!?" Anna yelled happily. Jack looked at her with a grin as she raced toward me to hug me, but stopped just a foot away. "I'm sorry you got in trouble…" she whispered tearfully. "Elsa, don't be sad!" It wasn't your fault!" I said comfortingly. "Really" Anna asked. I nodded, and she grinned at me. She went to hug me, but stopped when she saw Jack. "Who's this?" Anna inquired. Jack looked at her in shock. "This is Jack Frost" I whispered excitedly . I giggled when Anna's eyes became the size of plates as she ogled in Jack, who stared right back at. "Jack! Its nice to meet you!" Anna squealed as she hugged him quickly. Jack finally recovered and and hugged her back. Its great to meet you too!" Jack said happily. I smiled but felt a twinge of jealousy. _Everyone always loves Anna, but then again, she is incredible and cute. I just wish I could be more like her…_ "Elsa?" I looked up quickly. "You ok?" Jack asked concerned. I nodded "Yup! Just spaced out." Jack didn't look convinced but didn't push any further. "Can we play together?" Anna asked. "Su-"NO!" I interrupted. "Why not?" Jack asked confused. "Anna, you remember what happened last time. You do want us to get in trouble again do you?" Anna sadly shook her head. "What happened last time?" "Mom got mad at Elsa for playing with me in the snow." Anna answered. Jack raised his eyebrow at me. "Seems a bit harsh. Especially because of snow? Who doesn't like snow?" Jack said jokingly. "Mother" I said seriously. Anna nodded in agreement. "Well, just because she doesn't enjoy it doesn't mean we can't" Jack said mischievously. "What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly. "You can't go outside to play in the snow, so how bout we make our own snow?" Jack answered seriously. "You can make snow?!" Anna jumped up and down excitedly. "We can have a...a...a.." she stared off into space thinking hard. "A snow day?" I offered. Anna grinned and nodded. "A snow day!" She sang as she skipped around the library. Jack laughed as he watched her skipped, but soon turned his gaze to me. "Well, how about it? Up for a day of fun?" He asked as he leaned on a desk. "I don't know, i've already pushed my mother today…" I whispered. "Hey" Jack knelt in front of me. "That was my bad, and I promise that I will do everything and anything I can to make sure you or Anna do not get in trouble today. Besides, you look like you could use some fun" he grinned. "Well…" "Come on Elsa!" Anna begged. "Yeah, come on Elsa" Jack mimicked. I stared at him for a minute, then gave in. "Fine." "YAY!-SHUSH!" I whispered. Anna covered her mouth and giggled. "Sorry" she whispered. "Where will we play?" Anna asked. I thought about, then smiled. "Follow me."

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

I followed Elsa around the castle with Anna on my back, being as sneaky as we could. Though both girls seemed a bit nervous, they both seemed excited. Especially Elsa, though she was trying to hide it. _Elsa is very good at masking her emotions for girl her age….I wonder what possibly could have led her to it? _"In here" Elsa whispered. I ducked in through a door and followed Elsa up a bunch of stairs which opened to single dusty circle room. I set Anna down, who proceeded to run around the room, looking out the windows. "This tower used to be where some of the servants lived, before the were sent away." She said. "Why were they sent away?" She glanced at me, then stared at the floor. "Reasons." I once again felt questions burning in my mind, but could sense that pushing Elsa would just make her more closed off toward me. So I left it alone, for now anyway. "Will you make it snow?" Anna asked me. "Are you girls ready to have some fun?" I asked. "YES!" Anna yelled. Elsa looked at me and slowly answered "Yes". I smiled at her and waved my staff in the air, and just like that, it began to snow. "Yay!" Anna yelled as she tried to ear the snowflakes. I laughed hard at her face expressions. _That kid sure is something _I thought warmly. I glanced toward Elsa and watched as she stood there. The snow seemed to dance around her, floating close to her, but never touching. Until one little flake landed softly in her outstretched gloved hand. She held her breath, as if waiting for it to explode. When nothing happened, she turned toward me and gave me one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen. I smiled back. "More snow!" Anna yelled. I snapped back into reality and nodded to her. "You got it." Soon, the room was covered in snow, and me and the girls played all afternoon. As the sun began to set, I used my powers to make the snow go out the window and to the ground. Then quickly snuck Elsa and Anna to their rooms. "Will you be back soon"? Anna asked. "As soon as I can." I promised. She grinned and slipped into her room. "Anna!" Elsa whispered urgently. Anna stuck her out or the door. "Don't tell mom please." Anna nodded mischievously and disappeared into her room. Elsa and I made our way back into her room, I closed the door behind us and turned toward her. "Your leaving?" I sighed and scratched behind my neck. "I have to." I said. Elsa nodded and sat on her bed. "Will you come back?" She looked at me. "I will as soon as I can, but….I kind of lied about this morning." I walked over and sat next to her. "I'm actually behind on my work. But I haven't met someone who could see me, and you not only can do that, but you also seem very kind. You're my only friend in the world...besides Anna anyway." Elsa smiled softly. "When will you return?" I sighed. "I won't be back until next winter." She stared at me shocked. "But it's still winter here!" She exclaimed. "It's late winter. Spring will return soon here and there are places where winter has just begun that I must attend to. But once winter returns here, or even late fall, I'll be able to stay for a few months" I said quickly, trying to reassure her. She grabbed my hands tightly and looked me in the eyes. "I need you to come back tomorrow night. I have things I need to tell you and I don't want to wait till next winter. I know it's inconvenient but please, please come back tomorrow!" She begged. I stared into her blue eyes, which seemed full of pain and sorrow. "Ok, I'll return tomorrow night". Relief washed over her as she began to relax. "Thank you." she said tiredly. "Anytime." I stood up and made my way to the window. "I must go now to I can return tomorrow, but I will come back. You'll be alright till then?" Elsa nodded. "Goodnight Elsa." She smiled at me "goodnight Jack." I winked at her and jumped out at window and flew into the night, anxious to return.


	7. Chapter 7: Comfort N Plot

**Hi, so anyone whose reading this, hope you've been enjoying the story so far. Just wanted to let you know that this is a short chapter, but don't worry, the next chapter will be out soon! Hope you guys have an awesome day/night! And thanks for reading it and the reviews!**

Jack's P.O.V

I had finally finished what I needed to get done and let out a whoop as I flew towards the castle, toward Elsa. I was excited, and nervous. I had a feeling that Elsa didn't just tell things to anyone, which made me wonder about what she had to say. _She's only 11, so she shouldn't have anything incredibly dark hidden….then again, the world can be a cruel place. I just hope its nothing bad._ He thought as he raced through the air. Arendelle finally came into view and he flew quickly to the castle, stopping right outside her window. "Elsa?' I whispered softly as I knocked on her window. When there was no answer, I slowly opened the window and climbed through. There was no one in sight. I slowly made my through her room, puzzled. "Elsa?" I whispered. No sign of her anywhere. I sighed sadly. _Where did you go?_ I had started making my way towards the window, but froze when I saw something move. It was a tiny, white snowflake floating through her room. I watched it curiously. _Maybe it came through the window…_ I thought as I began my way back to the window, but once again, stopped in my tracks. The room was snowing. Soft, tiny flakes gently floated around the room, disappearing into floor. I stared in shock as it kept snowing, seeing as the window was closed. I laughed as in surprise. _But how? _I slowly held out my hand and watched one of the snowflakes land in my hand, melting into it. But not before I saw that the flake was shaped as a heart. _But that's…_ The floor behind me creaked and I spun around to see Elsa standing there nervously as the snow dancing around her, watching me wearily. "Hello Jack".

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V

Trying not to panic was getting harder by the minute. But I knew I couldn't just say "Hey, look at me! I can make snow too!" without actually proving it. So, I decided to try the surprise approach, especially because if I told him first, then tried to do it with him watching me, i'd probably make a blizzard instead. So I hide in my closet and watched as he entered the room. After some deep breathes and metal slaps, I focused enough to make it snow. I smiled at his face as he stared in wonder at my creation. But knew it was time to reveal myself. I couldn't move at first, but after seeing him touch the snow without getting hurt, I managed to get myself to go out into the open. He turned toward me and simply stared. All I could read from his face was shock. I nervously rubbed my hands together as I stood there. I couldn't take the silence anymore. "Hello Jack." I meant to sound confident but instead sounded weak. Jack blinked slowly then gestured to the snow. "Are..are you doing this?" He whispered. My voice died in my throat, and I could feel my heart panicking. The snow began to pick up the pace a bit as I swallowed and nodded slowly. "Yes" I choked out. Jack stared at me, unfazed at the snow as it began to sleet. _OH NO HE MUST THINK I'M A FREAK OR SOMETHING OR HE'S AFRAID OR OR OR- _"You are incredible." Everything stopped, the snow, my heart, my thoughts. I stared at him. Jack smiled and moved to where he was right in front of me and knelt down to stare into my eyes. He chuckled lightly and slowly moved the hair that had fallen in front of my eyes behind my ears. "This is the most amazing thing i've ever seen. You, you can make it snow! Not only do you have a big heart and imagination, but you have a gift!" he whispered excitedly. He reached out to take my hands but I shrunk back from him. "This is a curse" I said sadly. "WHy would you ever think that?" What you just did was wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Because I almost killed Anna with it!" I yelled. Jack's eyes widened at me, and I couldn't take it anymore. "Just go!" I yelled as I tried to run past him. Jack grabbed my arm and gently pulled me back toward him. "What do you mean? What happened?" He asked as he rubbed my arms. "I..I…" I finally broke down and told him everything. The incident, how Anna didn't know, and how my mother and father had dealt with it. When I finally finished, I just stared at the floor, unable to look at him, to see the fear develop in his eyes. Instead, I felt his him slowly lift my head to where I would look at him. "Elsa" he said gently "What happened to Anna was accident. You have this incredible power that you don't understand, of course some bad things will happen. But shutting you out from the world is not how to handle this. You should be practicing! Making yourself stronger! So you know how to control your power and then you won't hurt anyone." Jack said encouragingly. "But...what if I hurt someone again before I can control it?" What if people find out and come after Mom and Anna or m-" Jack hugged me tight to him. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Not if I can help it." he whispered fiercely. I let out a shaky sigh and hugged him back. We just stayed like that for a while. For some reason, I could feel Jack's feelings in that hug. I knew he had be alone too, with no one to talk to. It was nice to know someone felt the same way...that someone actually cared. "Thank you Jack, for not being afraid of me. For understanding" I whispered. "I'll never be afraid of you" Jack said softly. "Promise?" "Promise."

* * *

Pitch's P.O.V

I watched as they stayed in a embrace for a long time, eventually turned away feeling disgusted. _I'm gone for a few months and there's already some other guy? _I looked in again, seeing the two still hugging. I shook my head. _I am not one to be replaced. She thinks she knows fear now? HA! She'll know more then enough when i'm through. Enough to get rid of dear ole Jack. I will have to be careful. Can't afford to have Jack see me. But he should be leaving soon enough. And that's when the real games will begin. _I grinned and slowly made my way to the queen's chamber. "My dear, it is so nice to see someone hasn't gotten over me yet" I crooned at the sleeping woman. "Let's see what you are dreaming….oh?" I grinned at the fact that she was already descending into a nightmare. "Hardly need my persuasion, though how about we add a small element to it, shall we?" I gently touched the dream and watched as it automatically reacted, turning from a dull gray to a pitch black instantly. "This is going to be fun" I laughed. I floated through the walls and floated outside, hiding when I saw Jack wave goodbye to young Elsa and fly away. I watched Elsa look after him with a slight flush in her cheeks. _A crush? This will be easier than I thought. _ I floated back into Elsa's room as she fell asleep. The dream above her head showed her, Anna, and Jack all playing together. Being happy. _What a perfect dream. All it needs….is a touch of fear_. I once again, poked a dream, and watched the golden dream slowly turn black. Elsa began to cringe in her sleep. _Ahh much better. _"Goodnight sweet Elsa_."_ I gently touched her face. "I have one more person to attend to tonight, but do not worry. You are my muse." I laughed again then floated away to the other girls room. "Unicorns? Really?" I asked sarcastically. The young red headed girl simply smiled in her sleep. "I think it's time you remembered some darker times…" Pitch said quietly as he made her unicorn dream vanish, and in turn created the nightmare of Elsa attacking her. Anna began to cry in her sleep. I grinned then floated out of the castle as Anna bolted up with a scream. _Yes, this should be very fun_


	8. Chapter 8: A secret Revealed

Else's P.O.V

It had been the best week of my life so far. Jack came all the time to say hello and even managed to meet Anna, who was able to see him. I don't know how we got so lucky but we managed to all hang out without mother finding out. But just as as soon as I found Jack, I knew that it was time was coming for him to leave. I didn't realize how soon until he told me today. "I don't want to leave" he said softly. "But I have a job to do and I can't ignore it I don't know why I wish I could at times but it's just who I am". Jack rubbed the back of his neck, then looked back at me. " Hey! Don't get so down, i'll be back as soon as I can! Trust me, freezing things over doesn't take very long" he smiled trying to cheer me up. I tried to smile back but it didn't reach my face. I still have not told him about my powers and I grew into a panic. This is the whole reason that I tried to find him is so that someone could teach me to control it. Someone could help me and he's about to leave I didn't even have the guts to tell him what I can do! I thought to myself frustrated. I glanced up at him afraid to tell him but I knew that I had to. "Jack, I have to tell you something and it's important." Jack seemed to sense I was nervous. "Elsa, you can tell me anything. What's on your mind?" "I-I-I" I stuttered. Crap! I have to tell him but... "I can't tell you now, can you come tonight? Please?" I begged. Jack nodded " I'll be here whenever I can for you". I smiled with relief. "Okay well I will see you then alright?" "Already kicking me out I see, very well" Jack said jokingly as he jumped to the window. "I'll see you tonight" he smiled and he flew out the window. After I remembered how to breathe I quickly ran over to my desk and sat down. I have to come up with some sort of plan, it's got to be something I can do. My stomach turned because I knew that I would never be able to get the words out of my mouth, which meant I'd have to show him. I shuddered at the thought. But I was determined. I will do this! I can do this!

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

I had finally finished what I needed to get done and let out a whoop as I flew towards the castle, toward Elsa. I was excited, and nervous. I had a feeling that Elsa didn't just tell things to anyone, which made me wonder about what she had to say. She's only 11, so she shouldn't have anything incredibly dark hidden….then again, the world can be a cruel place. I just hope its nothing bad. He thought as he raced through the air. Arendelle finally came into view and he flew quickly to the castle, stopping right outside her window. "Elsa?' I whispered softly as I knocked on her window. When there was no answer, I slowly opened the window and climbed through. There was no one in sight. I slowly made my through her room, puzzled. "Elsa?" I whispered. No sign of her anywhere. I sighed sadly. Where did you go? I had started making my way towards the window, but froze when I saw something move. It was a tiny, white snowflake floating through her room. I watched it curiously. Maybe it came through the window… I thought as I began my way back to the window, but once again, stopped in my tracks. The room was snowing. Soft, tiny flakes gently floated around the room, disappearing into floor. I stared in shock as it kept snowing, seeing as the window was closed. I laughed as in surprise. But how? I slowly held out my hand and watched one of the snowflakes land in my hand, melting into it. But not before I saw that the flake was shaped as a heart. But that's… The floor behind me creaked and I spun around to see Elsa standing there nervously as the snow danced around her. "Hello Jack".

Elsa's P.O.V

I couldn't move at first, but after seeing him touch the snow without getting hurt, I managed to get myself to go out into the open. He turned toward me and simply stared. All I could read from his face was shock. I nervously rubbed my hands together as I stood there. I couldn't take the silence anymore. "Hello Jack." I meant to sound confident but instead sounded weak. Jack blinked slowly then gestured to the snow. "Are..are you doing this?" He whispered. My voice died in my throat, and I could feel my heart panicking. The snow began to pick up the pace a bit as I swallowed and nodded slowly. "Yes" I choked out. Jack stared at me, unfazed at the snow as it began to sleet. OH NO HE MUST THINK I'M A FREAK OR SOMETHING OR HE'S AFRAID OR OR OR- "You are incredible." Everything stopped, the snow, my heart, my thoughts. I stared at him. Jack laughed and moved to where he was right in front of me and knelt down to stare into my eyes. He grinned and slowly moved the hair that had fallen in front of my eyes behind my ears. "This is the most amazing thing i've ever seen. You, you can make it snow! Not only do you have a big heart and imagination, but you have a gift!" he whispered excitedly. He reached out to take my hands but I shrunk back from him. "This is a curse" I said sadly. "What?! Why would you ever think that?" What you just did was wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Because I almost killed Anna with it!" I yelled. Jack's eyes widened at me, and I couldn't take it anymore. "Just go!" I yelled as I tried to move past him. Jack grabbed my arm, gently stopping me. "What do you mean? What happened?" He asked. "I..I…" I finally broke down and told him everything. The incident, how Anna didn't know, and how my mother and father had dealt with it. When I finally finished, I just stared at the floor, unable to look at him, to see the fear develop in his eyes. Instead, I felt his him slowly lift my head to where I would look at him. "Elsa" he said gently "What happened to Anna was accident. You have this incredible power that you don't understand, of course some bad things will happen. But shutting you out from the world is not how to handle this. You should be practicing! Making yourself stronger! So you know how to control your power and then you won't hurt anyone." Jack said encouragingly. "But...what if I hurt someone again before I can control it?" What if people find out and come after Mom and Anna or m-" Jack hugged me tight to him. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Not if I can help it." he whispered fiercely. I let out a shaky sigh and hugged him back. We just stayed like that for a while. For some reason, I could feel Jack's feelings in that hug. I knew he had beenn alone too, with no one to talk to. It was nice to know someone felt the same way...that someone actually cared. "Thank you Jack, for not being afraid of me. For understanding" I whispered. "I'll never be afraid of you" Jack said softly. "Promise?" "Promise."

Jack's P.O.V

I was still trying to wrap my head around the idea that Elsa could produce magic when she pulled away from me. "Jack I did not tell you this for no reason, I need help. Will you….. could you…. possibly….maybe..?" Elsa's tried to get out. "Elsa, I would love to teach you." She looked at me with the biggest eyes I've ever seen and I couldn't help but laugh. "You swear! You will teach me?" Elsa's asked seriously. "Of course I will! Didn't I just tell you Id be here for you?" Elsa smiled one of her rare smiles that lit up her face. "I don't know what I could do to ever thank you for this! When do you think you start teaching? Could you teach me now?" she started excitedly. "Whoa whoa hold on the middle of the night and unfortunately I do have some places I have to go to right now". I watched her face crumble and immediately regretted what I said. "Hey, I'll be back tomorrow night and I promise I'll teach you everything I know." Elsa sighed and pouted "ok". "Thank you for being patient, I know you had it rough. Don't worry, once you get control of your powers, I'll show you how fun life can be." I lean forward and gently kiss the top of her head. "Good night Elsa". I said, and then raced out the window.

Pitch's P.O.V

I watched the exchange for a long time, till I eventually turned away feeling disgusted. I'm gone for a few months and there's already some other guy? I looked in again, seeing the two. I shook my head. I am not one to be replaced. She thinks she knows fear now? HA! I'll teach her the true meaning of fear. I grinned and slowly made my way to the queen's chamber. "My dear, it is so nice to see someone hasn't gotten over me yet" I said to the sleeping woman. "Let's see, What are you dreaming….oh?" I grinned at the fact that she was already descending into a nightmare. "Hardly need my persuasion, though how about we add a small element to it, shall we?" I gently touched the dream and watched as it automatically reacted, turning from a dull gray to a pitch black instantly. "This is going to be fun" I laughed. I floated through the walls and floated outside, hiding when I saw Jack promise to teach her, and watched Elsa look after him with a slight flush in her cheeks. A crush? This will be easier than I thought. I floated back into Elsa's room as she fell asleep. The dream above her head showed her, Anna, and Jack all playing together. Being happy. What a perfect dream. All it needs….is a touch of fear. I once again, poked a dream, and watched the golden dream slowly turn black. Elsa began to cringe in her sleep. Ahh much better. "Goodnight sweet Elsa." I crooned as I touched her face. "I have one more person to attend to tonight, but do not worry. You are my muse." I laughed again then floated away to the other girls room. "Unicorns? Really?" I asked sarcastically. The young red headed girl simply smiled in her sleep. "I think it's time you remembered some darker times…" Pitch said quietly as he made her unicorn dream vanish, and in turn created the nightmare of Elsa attacking her. Anna began to cry in her sleep. I grinned then floated out of the castle as Anna bolted up with a scream. _Yes, this should be fun….and Jack? You'll never be able to reach or teach her again._


	9. Chapter 9: Fear Returns

**Hey guys! Sorry its been a while, but here is another chapter! I hope you like it, it might seem a bit weird but I researched and everything, so I swear its accurate time wise anyway. If there are any questions or ideas, please message or review! Alright, enough bout me, here you are.**

Elsa P.O.V

I have never ever had a dream like this one before. I remember running around and having so much fun. "You'll never catch me!" I teased as I ran. "Bet you I will!" Anna called. Anna had finally caught up with me, when Jack suddenly flew in from nowhere and crashed into us! We all fell and started laughing until we are all on the verge of tears. It was such a wonderful time.I reached out to hug Anna, when it suddenly starts snow. "Yes snow!" Anna said gleefully as she twirled around in it. I stood up from the ground slowly. "Jack are you doing this?" He shook his head slowly. I started to retreat when Anna turned towards me. "Let's go play in the snow!" She said happily as she reached for my hand. "Anna no wait!" I tried to move back quickly but she snatched my hand before I could get out of her way. At first she was okay, but then she gasped. I watched horrified as Ice started to creep up her skin. I quickly removed my hand from hers back back away as Anna began to wail. "What's happening to me!?" She screamed. The ice crept all over body until nothing was left but a statue. "No!" I screamed as I ran towards her. I hesitantly touched her face and begin to cry. "Oh no no please don't leave me! It was an accident!" "Really an accident?" I turned around and saw Jack staring at me accusingly. "What? Of course it was an accident, I would never do this on purpose!" I cried. Jack just continue to stare at me. "I knew you couldn't control your powers, but how could you do this? You killed her!" He said angrily. I look at him in shock. "I didn't mean to! Please just help me figure out how to help her! Please!" I begged. I moved forward to touch his arm but he stepped away from me with a disgusted look on his face. "You're not special, you're evil. And there's nothing that can be done to save Anna. I don't even know how to start trying. All I know is that I need to get away from you." I stared at him. "But you told me that I was special…. that I was a good person! You could teach me to not do this!" "I thought I could but it turns out you're just too far gone. I would never teach something evil how to control its powers better." "Jack please" I cried as I tried to step towards him again. "Get away from me freak!" He yelled. I fell to my knees crying. "Jack please, please don't leave" I sobbed. "Goodbye Elsa" he said shaking his head as he flew off. I sat there crying next to my dead sister as the world turn black.

* * *

I bolted up from my bed gasping for air. As I looked around I realized I was back in my room. As I tried to take in some more air trying to calm myself, I wiped the tears from my face and slowly got out of bed. I made my way across the room and opened my door, wanting to go check on Anna. I peeked out the door and saw my mom was already in her room. I looked across the hallway and make sure no one was there then snuck over to hide outside the doorway. I peeked in. "Anna don't cry what happened?" "I had a dream and Nightmare! Elsa attacked me! I don't know why she did it but she tried to hurt me I don't even know how she did it! But she she did and I…" Anna burst into tears. I saw that Mom wasn't shocked and slowly brush the hair away from Anna's face. "It's okay honey I had the same dream." Anna looked at mom. "Really? What does it mean?" My mom said " It means that it was just a dream okay? I wouldn't never let any harm come to you." Anna smiled at mom. "Thank you Mommy. I know you wouldn't hurt me and I know Elsa wouldn't hurt me. It's just the dream was just so scary." "Just go back to sleep honey okay?" Anna nodded and snuggle back under the covers and quietly went to sleep. Mom watch her for a bit then suddenly stood up. I quickly ran to my room before she can see me and peeked out my door. She had quickly left in his room and stopped in front of mine. I almost saw tears go down her face as she looked at my door. Almost. "I'm so sorry" she whispered. "But I cannot leave this Kingdom at risk to you. I have to do what should have been done." I felt my heart still. _What does that mean?_ I watched her walk away and head back into her room. I was tempted to wait outside her room and listen in but I knew if I got caught something awful would happen so I return to my bed and tried to sleep away.

* * *

I woke up and slowly got out of my bed. As I got dressed I wondered about what Mom said. _What is she going to do?_ I slowly reach for my gloves but then hesitated and thought back to a Jack said. "You shouldn't be afraid to use your powers! You should be trying to use them to get better at them, that way you won't hurt anyone." I lets out a shaky breath as I turned and headed out the door without my gloves. _I can do this_ I thought to myself as I opened the door and went out into the Hall. As I made my way towards the kitchen to get some breakfast, trying to take deep breaths, I heard my mom call me. "Elsa?" I turned around slowly and tried to put on a smile. "Good morning mother." "Good morning, would you please come into my bedroom?" I nodded and made my way to her room feeling nervousness creep up inside. Mom had closed the door behind me and locked it. "Elsa how have you been feeling lately?" "I'm alright" I answered hesitantly. Mom nodded thoughtfully. "Are you still looking for Jack Frost?" "Actually-" I started but then stop myself. "No, I gave up" I said quickly. Mom looked at me again. "You know Elsa" Mom said slowly as she sat down. "I've been hearing rumors." I turned I looked at her "Rumors?" "Yes, rumors of you and Anna playing out in the snow. Seemingly talking and interacting with an imaginary person" she said. "It's not true then" I said quickly. "You know I'm not supposed to play with Anna." Mom smiled, "yes you're not supposed to play with Anna and I suppose they are just rumors" she said she's got up and started to pace. "But then why would they all be wrong when I actually saw you the other day with her playing in the snow? Well?" She said as she looked at me accusingly. "Well, nothing happened-" I tried to explain as a wave my hands around. My mother froze. "Where are your gloves?" She said slowly. "There in my room" I said. "So, you not only disobeyed me and put your sister at risk, you're running around not wearing your gloves" she screamed. I shrunk back. "Nothing happened and maybe I'm sure instead of trying to hide my powers to where they might start freaking out every time I get panicky, maybe I should try you know practicing them that way I can learn to control them!" I shot back. "So you've been using your powers!" she exclaimed. "No I haven't I-" just started but she cut me off. "You…. you could have killed your sister!" she kept screaming. "You think you are better than us because your powers that you can just walk around to be normal!? Well you can't, you're not normal and you will never be normal. And you're not even behaving anymore, I will not let you do this anymore!" Finally she took a breath and rubbed her forehead. "Mom..?" I asked quietly. "Elsa, I've tried to protect you. But after you attacked her last time-I didn't attack her!" I exclaimed. "Shut up" my mother quietly. I froze. "Because you were putting people at risk and you are disobeying everything I told you to do, you must be punished. The townspeople are talking and they are figuring out what is wrong with you. They're calling you a witch, you know happens to witches!? They get burned at the stake. And I don't want to believe you're a witch but something must be done." She stood up and went to the door and turned back to look at me. "I am sending you somewhere to be treated. Somewhere where they will hopefully help your mind. Because I cannot take this anymore and I will not put this Kingdom or this family at risk." I stared at her. "You're sending me away?" "You will be going somewhere so people with a sick mind can be cured hopefully and you will not return until either you are cured or….." she didn't finish her sentence. "You leave at noon." I kept staring at her. "You can't do this!" I cried. "I can try TO practice, control my Powers! I'll be better I will!" "Elsa, it is too late and you will never control your powers. No one can teach you, no one can help you.'" "Jack Frost is real!" I tried. "Only people that believe in him can see him but he is real and he promised to teach me! He'll be back!" "No one in their right mind would ever help you" my mother said quietly. "And Jack Frost isn't real." She opened the door and looked at me one last time. "Hopefully you won't believe he's real by the time they're done." She closed the door and locked it, leaving me trapped in her room. I fell to the bed and cried.

* * *

Pitches P.O.V

I couldn't believe how easy this was. Possession isn't something I can do, but I basically have just come to the closest of it. That Final Nightmare I'd given to the three was working beautifully. The mother? Basically under my entire control. All I had to do was basically whisper what she needs to say Elsa and she did it all and more. I couldn't help but laugh gleefully. Soon everything will go back to the way it should have been.

* * *

Anna's P.O.V

After I finally got ready, I raced out my door to go to Elsa's bedroom. "Elsa?" I called as I knocked on the door. "Do You Want to Build a Snowman again?" I lean towards the door a Little Closer. "Will Jack be with us today?" I asked quietly. ?No, Jack will not be with you nor will you play with your sister." I turned around and saw mom. "Oh.. hi Mom! I wasn't doing anything, I was just counting the diamonds on her door" I said quickly. My mother tilted her head "oh really? how many are there?" "Well there's one and there's two.." I started counting. "Anna" my mother stopped me. "I know you've been playing with Elsa and you believe in this fake character."He's real!"I said defiantly. "No he is not and you will not be playing with your sister anymore." she said sternly. "Why not?!" I cried "She's amazing and sweet and I love her!" "Because your sister is going far away to a place where they can help people" my mother said. I tilted my head confused "Elsa needs help?" My mother's sighed and dropped to her knees so we could be face to face. "Yes honey Elsa is very sick. We don't have what she needs here at the castle to cure her so she'll be going somewhere to where she will be taken care of." "Can I visit her?" I asked hopefully "NO" my mother said sternly. "You will not be able to see her until she returns". I began to cry. "Not even to say goodbye?" I asked. My mother frowned. "You may say goodbye to her and that is all." I smiled "thank you Mom!" I began to head into her room when my mom stopped me. "Not here, we will say goodbye to her as she leaves to go into the carriage." "Oh ok" I said and I returned to my room. "I'm not sure what's wrong with Elsa, but I hope she feels better" I said quietly as I look out the window. "I hope Jack return soon too."

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V

I managed to make my mom's room turn into it snow cave. I had tried controlling my powers to show an example for her when she came back, but all I did was make things worse. I knew what place she was talking about and knew it was not a good place to be. I shook in fear and prayed for anybody to help me. I hoped, cried, and begged for somebody help me. I even tried calling for Jack. But no one came through for me. I heard mom gasp open as she stood in the doorway. I simply just stared at the ground. My mother regained her composure but kept her distance from me. "It is time to go Elsa, come at once." I slowly trudged forward, debating on running, but I saw my guard escorts and knew I could not escape. I walked outside the castle and to my Carriage that awaited me. I saw Anna waiting on the sidelines. "Elsa!" she said happily as she went to hug me. Mom tried to pull her back but Anna just looked at her angrily. "At least let me hug my sister before you take her away!" Anna yelled. My mom was in such a State of Shock that she let her go. Anna ran and hugged me tightly. " I'll miss you" she whispered. " I'll miss you too." I pulled her closer "you need to tell Jack about where I went okay? You have to promise me! he's the only one that's going to be able to help me." I whispered urgently. "Will he be back soon?" she asked. "I don't know" I said quietly as I saw mom approaching us. "Please don't forget, I love you" I smiled sadly. "I love you-" Anna started but was pulled back. "Goodbye Elsa" my mother said. "Goodbye mother" I responded coldly. I climbed into the carriage and watched as my whole entire world faded away.

* * *

"We're here" a Gruff voice said loudly. I slowly open my eyes and look outside the window. I have heard of these institutions before but I've never seen one. And up close they were terrifying. The building itself seemed dark and prison like even though it was completely white. I shuddered as the carriage stopped and hesitantly stepped outside when the door open. "Your majesty" a man greeted me. "Hello" I said hesitantly. The man gestured for me to come near him. I slowly did he put a hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me. "Welcome to Concord Sanitarium" he said brightly. I tried to smile politely but I must have looked a terrified because he laughed. "Do not worry my dear" he said as he brushed my hair. "We will have you cured in no time" he said as he led me to the doors.

* * *

I sat in a white gown at a desk as the doctor sat across from me. "Do you like your room?" He asked politely. "It's alright" I said slowly. He nodded "I know it's not castle, but most people here don't even get their own room" he chuckled. I stared at him bewildered "what?" "So many people come here that we run out of room, so people have to share or be crowded into a room" he said casually. I shuddered. " Anyway, let's start by telling me everything I need to know about you. Why are you here? Do you actually believe in this Jack character?" I felt my fingers start to go cold. "I don't want to talk about Jack right now". The doctor smirked and lean forward "well I know you don't want to, but the faster we get through this the faster you will be able to return home." "I don't want to talk about him right now, please" I said quickly as my whole hand turned Icey.. I tried to hide it but he notice quickly. "Oh yes, your powers" the doctor said as he leaned forward observing them. "You're not afraid?" "No actually I find them rather fascinating" he said as he leaned forward to touch my hands. I shrinked back. "Also know, you should get used to me quickly because you and I are going to spend a lot of time together. He said that kindly but I could sense there was something off about it, which unfortunately led me to become more afraid, which led me to freezing the table completely and almost getting the doctor. The doctor yelled as he jumped back just in time. "I'm sorry!" I cried as guards bursts into the room. The big guards came at me, and it started to snow heavily. "WAIT! The doctor commanded. Everything stopped, including the snow. The doctor brushed his dark hair from his face and stood up straight. "Gentlemen, please prepare a different room for Elsa." the doc said calmly. The guards looked at him confused, "Doctor?" "Well, look at this room! She can't stay here can she? He said impatiently. The men rushed out. I stared at the strange man as he came near me and touched my face. "We're going to help you Elsa. You and I? We will get through this." He held out his hand and I stared at him. "What's your name?" I asked slowly. "Dr. Pitchiner, but please, call me Pitch" he grinned.


End file.
